A Demon's Love
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Laxus Dreyar never believed in love. He thought it was a waste of time. He met a demon...a demon that would give love a new meaning to him. To him...that was no demon. To him, that demon was an angel. And that demon gave him her love. AU story. MirAxus, GrayZa, NaLu, and other couples involved.


**Oh dear god! I've somehow gotten this one to replace 'Beautiful Colors' now that that one's finish. Oh well. I hope you like this new story of mine! Not the best but not the worst. XD So...enjoy? **

**ONE MORE THING; I have been on this site for a full year now! XD From January 25, 2013 to January 25, 2014! XD I remember how I was that day I joined. So sick and such a wreck! :P **

**And holy fudge cakes! Is Jellal dead?! **

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Thunder God and the Demon_

...

Laxus sat there with a bored expression. Every single lady that came into the room with a bright smile, left sobbing and crying.

"No. No. No. NO!" Laxus shouted. The man beside him stiffened and shook slightly.

"Bu-but Sir...your grandfather requests you to get married. We can't defy his orders. He's the king." Laxus looked at the man beside him. "Well my father didn't marry! So why can't I not marry?!"

"Because your father was banned Sir."

As another woman came in, she smiled and right when she was going to say something, Laxus banged his fists on the armchair. The woman got frightened and just simply ran away.

"This is stupid! I don't want to marry and I won't!" Laxus stood up and left the throne room. His grandfather, Makarov, entered and shook his head. Just as the guard was going to run after him, Makarov stopped him.

"Don't. He's not ready. We'll do this tomorrow. Hopefully he's ready by then." The guard nodded and walked along with the king.

...

Laxus walked down the streets of the kingdom. The sky above him was so dark and filled with millions of stars. His cousin Lucy would've loved it. And the moon? The moon was just as it always was. Beautiful.

He sighed peacefully as he was the only one walking.

Laxus always walked out at night. He could always let some stress out. As he entered the woods, he heard someone scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" As he ran to where the sound was, he noticed a woman with long waist-length snow-like hair. Her blue sapphire eyes glimmered as she took notice of Laxus.

Laxus' eyes widened. A woman was standing right in front of him, with a dagger in her hand, while another woman was lying on the ground with her throat slit.

"THAT WOMAN DID NOTHING TO HURT YOU!" he roared. The woman walked up to him and looked at him, "She was going to kill you."

"And how do you have—...proof..." Laxus noticed the katana the now dead woman was holding. Right then, he realized it was the woman who had ran away from him. He was suddenly full of rage once he realized he was saved by a woman he didn't even know. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF—"

The woman was gone. A couple of plants beside her, that were previously alive, were now dead. They withered and the roses petals had flowed down to the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he realized who—or what she was.

A demon.

...

Laxus didn't get any sleep last night. Of course he wouldn't! There was a demon lurking in those woods! And who knew if she was even lurking in people's homes!

But he kept his mouth shut.

Why?

He had important people visiting him. And these people are very important to him.

...

"Laxus!" Lucy shouted as Laxus took the book she had in her hand. He smirked. "Now now. It's just a book! You can always get a new one!" Lucy stepped on his foot and quickly grabbed the book. She stuck out her tongue and got away from him quickly.

"Laxus...what are you doing?" Erza asked as her eyes were still closed. Laxus rolled his eyes. "Erza! You can open your eyes you know! Nothing will scare you ever again!"

Erza slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief as she wasn't scared. She didn't get scared easily but the one time she did...she wanted to stop seeing. Such a dreadful sight.

As she sat in the nearest chair, she looked at her surroundings to make sure _he_ didn't show up. Sadly...he did.

"SUP people!" Natsu shouted. Erza groaned. Such an annoying younger stepbrother."Hey sis! Where have you been?!" Natsu asked Erza as he smacked her back.

"Nowhere." The salmon haired seventeen year-old pouted as his nineteen year-old sister started reading one of her favorite books. To be honest...it's actually Lucy's...

"ERZA! Why can't you talk to me for once?!" Natsu's eyes then noticed Lucy. He grinned and she blushed. As he walked over to her, she couldn't help but hug him to the ground.

"Where have you been?!" she cried. He chuckled. "Visiting Igneel. RWAR!" Lucy giggled. But she frowned at the mere thought of his father taking her best friend away. Just thinking about it got her angry.

"Natsu! Next time please take me! I want to meet your dad!" That last statement was true but also false. "Fine! Hey...why don't we go to the woods? We haven't gone there for awhile!"

"No!" Everyone looked at Laxus. Lucy walked up to the twenty-three year old and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Laxus...are you alright?"

The blonde man nodded. He shrugged it off and looked at the female beside him, "I just want to make sure it's safe."

Lucy nodded, Natsu raised an eyebrow, while Erza continued to ignore them. "Since when have the woods been dangerous?" But he was gone.

Laxus couldn't risk losing them. That demon could be anywhere! And he was going to hunt it down. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Natsu and Lucy with Erza following closely behind.

"Where do you think you're going Laxus?"

"To the woods! Now stay!" Natsu shook his head. Laxus' breath practically chocked him. That look Natsu had in his eyes told him he knew there was a demon, and that he wasn't letting him go alone.

"Laxus...we both have good hearing and sense of smell. You can't hide anything from me." Natsu pointed out. Laxus rubbed his tired eyes. He nodded and motioned them to follow him. "Fine. But stay close."

Lucy held onto Natsu while Erza was suddenly interested.

...

"Wha-what is that!?" Lucy shouted in horror as the corpse of the woman continued laying there. "A corpse. Duh!"

"But why is it here?!"

Laxus and Natsu looked at each other. They weren't going to tell the woman, especially the ones that get frightened easily. "I can answer that..."

Natsu turned around and glared at the source. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

* * *

**Done with chapter one! So how is it? Think you'll stick around for this one? I hope you do. Please tell me what you think! Also...you know the drill! Follow/Favorite/Review if you'd like. I'm not forcing you to. :)**

**Bye.**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
